


The time we were hitchhiking

by Bogh



Series: Transgender George [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hamburg Era, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogh/pseuds/Bogh
Summary: When George feels awfuly bad about his body Paul goes back to the time they spend togheter in Wales.
Relationships: George Harrison & Paul McCartney
Series: Transgender George [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The time we were hitchhiking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't want to offened anybody, especially family of The Beatles, it's just a way to copy with my thoughts.

“What if someone will see it?”

“No one will see it.”

“But what if someone will see them?”

“There’s no chance anyone will see them.”

“But what if-”

Paul had to cup the boy’s face to calm him down. ”No one will notice.” he smiled reassuringly. 

George was really anxious for the past hour, but now when they had to go out on a stage in five minutes his nerves reached their breaking point. 

He was nervously walking around the backstage and mumbling to himself. His hands were shaking harder with every passing minute. It evolved to the point where Paul had to hold George’s hands to stop them form trembling so hard. 

“I’m just really scared.” The younger said with shaking voice as he was looking at Paul with watery eyes.  
“I know, that’s why I’m here.” Paul hugged him. They stayed like that for a while until George spoke again.  
“I have never felt so uncomfortable in my body ever.” he confessed. Paul hummed at that. “We’ll take care of that soon.” 

He remembers when George come out of the closet to him for the first time. It was when they were hitchhiking together to Wales when they were teenagers. 

George back then was known as Gina and everyone they met automatically assumed they were together.  
No surprise at all, George was a really pretty girl back then and Paul would lie if he said he didn’t had a little crush on Gina.  
But the girl acted all nervous when someone complimented how a cute couple they are. 

She would turn red and deny all those assumptions, but Paul could see a hint of sadness in his friend’s eyes.  
He was confused and wasn’t sure what she really felt. Did she like him? If she likes him why is she denying that they’re together? 

What were they exactly? Friends? Unsure lovers?

Everything became clear one beautiful night.  
They were laying on a grass looking at the stars together on the final day of their trip. 

“Paul?” Gina whispered. 

The older boy hummed, turning his gaze at the girl next to him. 

She looked like she wanted say something, but the words were stuck in her throat.  
“What is it, baby?” the older boy pried.

Gina was staring at the stars, too scared to met with the boy’s gaze. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

“Have you… Have you ever felt like you're… Not you?” She tightened her grip on her dress as she spoke.

Paul thought about that for a moment.

“Hm… Sometimes.”  
She suddenly turned her head to look at him with a surprise in her eyes.  
“Especially when I’m black-out drunk. Then I can’t recognize my own reflection." He chuckled. 

Gina looked at him with sad eyes and turned her gaze at the stars again. “No, not like that…” The girl clarified.

“Then like what?” Paul furrowed his eyebrows. 

“It’s just…” She closed her eyes. “... Sometimes I feel like everyone expects me to be someone I don’t want to be…”

“What do you mean?” The boy asked as he raised his eyebrow, and laid his head on his hand to look to the girl.

Gina hid her face with her hands and mumbled something.

“What was that, dear? I didn’t catch that.” Paul tried to move the hands away so he could hear anything. Before he could touch them Gina suddenly made a loud sob.

“G-Gina?” Paul asked in shock as he sat up. 

The sobs only became louder.

“Oh Gina, sweetheart, come here…” The boy picked her up and hugged her tight to his chest. 

The girl didn’t remove her hands, still sobbing loudly while Paul held her.

He cooed to her ear, he was trying to calm her down. 

“I really hate myself sometimes…” She sniffed after a while.

”I hate the person I see in the mirror…” 

“But I think you’re a wonderful girl, Gina! You’re pretty-“

“Stop, please…!” She interrupted him.  
“You’re not helping.” The girl buried her face in Paul’s chest. 

The boy exhaled. He just didn’t understand what was going on with his friend. All he could do is listen to what she wanted to say. She sniffed a couple of times and lowered her hands. Paul could see her now red and puffy eyes.

“I don’t like that I’m a girl.” she whispered. 

Paul just stroked her arm trying to process this new information. 

“Did someone hurt you?” he asked.  
Maybe some boy in school tried to do something to her. Girls sometimes have it much harder than boys, maybe that was what Gina meant?

“No, no. No one hurt me. It’s not that...” Now, Paul was really confused.

“Sorry G, I don’t follow…”

The girl took a deep breath. 

“I don’t want to be a girl.” She tensed up as she spoke.

Paul just caressed her arm again to make her relax.  
“What do you want to be then?” He asked after a while. 

“A boy.” Gina whispered so shyly Paul barely heard it.

Oh.

So this was what it all was about. It actually makes a lot of sense now when he thought about that.

Paul stayed silent, trying to analyze this new thing he just found out. He came back to Earth from his thoughts when he heard his friend sobbing again. 

He tightened his hug, and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

“Don’t worry… I’m angry at myself too…” He heard a weak voice speaking. 

Him? Angry? At his dearest friend? At such a thing?

“I’m not mad, dear. Why would you think that?”

“You were so silent…” 

“Well, you’re not learning that your best friend was actually your best mate on a daily basis, hm?” He smiled as he wiped a tear from his friend's cheek. 

The trans boy smiled back. “Yeah, you’re right… Sorry.”

“You did nothing wrong.” Paul whispered. “Thank you... For sharing this with me.” He added after a while.

“I haven’t said that anyone. You’re first.”

“I’m honored.”

They both laughed and then stayed for a while like that; Snuggled in the dark below billions of stars. 

Afterwards, their bond became even stronger.

Everytime when George had a problem he went to Paul and he eagerly helped him with every issue.  
He helped with picking new name, and with shopping for his new clothes. 

Sometimes even he was the first one to propose different things.  
He gave to George a new haircut. Really fashionable, just like every boys had. 

George was especially thankful for Paul making a safe environment for him.  
Paul always helped with coming out to anyone, or he would just check who they could trust. 

When Paul met John he couldn't be more happy to introduce him to George.  
He was perfect for the duo, he could play and he was okay with anyone being transgender. 

Then, John introduced them to his friends who were really sweet and accepting towards George.

Hamburg for George was magical. 

All the time he was there he could truly be 'he' and everyone would call him like he wanted to be called. Everyone called him Geogre even though he had higher voice, his hips were more curvy or if his chest didn't match his wanted gender. 

Astrid was the first who introduced him to binders and even helped him pick the proper size for him.  
Klaus would borrow for time to time his jacket to hide his hips and chest, and Stu taught him how to speak in a lower voice. 

He felt so happy being finally him openly and not still being deep in the closet like he was at home. 

He felt loved by the people in Hamburg, but it didn't change that he still felt uncomfortable in his body. 

And now he was there, trembling in Paul's arms and fearing that someone might see through him. 

He was still pre everything, so that made things difficult. 

As Paul was patting his hair, he saw Pete showing him two fingers and pointing at the spot where a watch would be if he had one. 

He nodded and cooed to George. "Now, who wants to have some fun, hm?" 

George chuckled. 

"Come, we are gonna destroy the scene together." 

George nodded eagerly now knowing that Paul will always be by his side. The older boy smiled. 

They both headed to dressing room to join John and Stu. 

"Ay boys, let's do this crap!" John announced as he ruffled Georges hair. He laughed heading towards the scene as the rest of the boys followed him laughing and chuckling. 

For the whole concert the boys were goofing around, jumping and screaming and just having a good time. 

They played and played and goofed around so long that Geogre forgot why he was so stressed about anything.  
On the stage, he realised how important his dear friends are to him, and that he'll never let them go because he loved them as much as they loved him.


End file.
